falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Camp Adams terminal entries
The Camp Adams terminal entries are a series of entries found on a terminal at Camp Adams in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Pioneer badge exam terminal Join the Pioneer Scouts! Tadpole Exams Archer Start Exam ; Show Question ; Satchel ; Clutch ; Quiver ; Pockets ; Show Question ; Bodkin Point ; Broadhead Point ; Blunt Point ; Explosive Point ; Show Question ; 2 ; 4 ; 6 ; 8 ; Show Question ; 2.5 million years ago ; 64,000 years ago ; 2,000 years ago ; 100 years ago ; Show Question ; The nearest Mr. Handy ; The nearest camp counselor ; You ; Everyone else ; Show Question ; YPS (Yards Per Second) ; FPS (Feet Per Second) ; CPS (Clicks Per Second) ; APS (Arrows Per Second) ; Show Question ; Nock ; Fletching ; Shaft ; Shell ; Show Question ; Immediately walk to the target to retrieve his arrows ; Wait until the people on his left and right are finished shooting before retrieving his arrows ; Wait for the all-clear signal from the supervising Mr. Handy ; Declare loudly that he is about to retrieve his arrows ; Show Question ; Shoot at Annie's knee to teach her a valuable lesson in range etiquette ; Aim the bow downward and slowly release tension on the bowstring ; Shoot the arrow near Annie as a friendly reminder that she shouldn't be there ; Shout a clear and concise warning at Annie at least 5 seconds before shooting at her target ; Show Question ; Compressor ; Sight Bridge ; Barrel ; Stock ; Show Question ; Nothing - Jimmy is alone so he won't be able to hurt anyone ; Attempt to shoot Jimmy's arrows out of the sky ; Find the nearest overhead cover and demand Jimmy lay down his bow ; Charge at Jimmy and attempt to tackle him to the ground ; Show Question ; Bowaphile ; Archist ; Pugilist ; Toxophilite ; Show Question ; Crossbow ; Recurve Bow ; Compound Bow ; Longbow ; Show Question ; Field Point ; Blunt Point ; Bodkin Point ; Target Point ; Show Question ; Arborist ; Arbalist ; Crossman ; Arcanist ; Show Question ; Arrower ; Bowsmith ; Stringer ; Bowyer ; Show Question ; He shot an arrow which hit another arrow, splitting it down the middle! ; He shot three arrows at once, all hitting the bullseye range on the target! ; He shot an arrow blindfolded and hit a bullseye! ; He identified a communist spy in the crowd and shot him right through the eyes! ; Show Question ; 10 ; 20 ; 30 ; 100 ; Show Question ; Tell Danny to aim higher, knowing that he's more likely to miss Billy's head ; Tell Danny to aim lower, knowing that he won't hit any vital organs ; Tell Billy to hold completely still to keep the apple steady ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Nock three arrows onto your bowstring ; Locate the nearest overhead cover, duck underneath it and cover your head ; Walk forward and retrieve your arrows ; Take aim at the Mr. Handy, as this is a declaration of war ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Athlete Start Exam ; Show Question ; Refuse and report him to the Scoutmaster ; Refuse but let him take one himself ; Accept and thank him politely ; Ask for two! ; Show Question ; Yelling over a loudspeake ; Firing a starting gun ; Waving his arms wildly ; Blowing a sharp whistle with his fingers ; Show Question ; 0.5 miles ; 15.19 miles ; 26.219 miles ; 500 miles ; Show Question ; A belt ; A belay device ; A campus board ; A daisy cutter ; Show Question ; Push-ups ; Sit-ups ; Pull-ups ; A two-mile run ; Show Question ; 16 feet ; 29 feet ; 73 feet ; 105 feet ; Show Question ; 100 meter dash ; 200 meter dash ; 400 meter dash ; 10000 meter dash ; Show Question ; The clean and press ; The clean and jerk ; The snatch ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Bash brother ; Mutant ; Ruffian ; Enforcer ; Show Question ; Patriotism ; Self esteem ; Endorphinopsychosis ; Runner's high ; Show Question ; Sulfuric acid ; Lactic acid ; Amino acid ; Hydrochloric acid ; Show Question ; Hammer ; Javelin ; Discus ; All of the above ; Show Question ; 7 ; 14 ; 21 ; 28 ; Show Question ; Throw it ; Put it ; Kick it ; Shoot it ; Show Question ; 1 ; 3 ; 4 ; 8 ; Show Question ; 60 feet ; 90 feet ; 100 feet ; None of the above ; Show Question ; 5 ; 4 ; 3 ; 2 ; Show Question ; Abraham Lincoln ; Richard Nixon ; James K. Polk ; William Howard Taft ; Show Question ; A king ; A slinger ; A duck ; A dog ; Show Question ; Center forward ; Linebacker ; Tight end ; Quarterback ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Codebreaker Start Exam ; Show Question ; . - - - ; ... - - - . . . ; - . . . - . - - - - - - . . . ; . - - - . . - . ; Show Question ; Keep listening for more details ; Take notes ; Report it to the authorities immediately! ; Sing the Soviet national anthem! ; Show Question ; XMMXIXZEFX ; BQQBMBDIJB ; DSSDODFKLD ; XII LC QEB XYLSB ; Show Question ; 1776 ; 1917 ; 1812 ; 1969 ; Show Question ; i = 10 ; i >= 10 ; i <= 10 ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Smashing his terminal with a sledgehammer ; Computing all possible solutions sequentially ; Social engineering ; Guessing a solution based on evidence ; Show Question ; Different keys ; The same key ; Good morals ; Codebase knowledge ; Show Question ; A closed fist with thumb over middle finger ; A closed fist with thumb beneath fingers ; Pinky and thumb extending sideways ; A "C" shape ; Show Question ; Cartography ; Heliography ; Cryptanalysis ; Psychoanalysis ; Show Question ; Navajo ; Anglo-Saxon ; Japanese ; Esperanto ; Show Question ; The operating system ; Backend security ; You ; Your screensaver ; Show Question ; A Caesar cipher ; Sign language ; Schwyzerduetsch dialect ; Enigma machines ; Show Question ; Behemoths ; Colossi ; Mammoths ; Sloths ; Show Question ; Unencrypted information ; Poorly encrypted information ; Boring information ; Chinese characters ; Show Question ; The Wings of Icarus ; The Golden Fleece ; The Trojan Horse ; The Sandals of Hermes ; Show Question ; It's wrong to hit a girl ; Mary doesn't deserve to be hit ; Samuel is a jerk ; It violates the Mr. Handy's programming ; Show Question ; A circle ; A cross ; A sickle ; A star ; Show Question ; The Dorabella cipher ; The Alberti cipher disk ; The Trithemius cipher ; The Vigenere cipher ; Show Question ; Thomas Jefferson ; Benjamin Franklin ; George Washington ; John Adams ; Show Question ; A word processor ; A recorder ; A codec ; A hard disk ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Cook Start Exam ; Show Question ; a. Dump water on the pan ; b. Pour a bag of flour on the pan ; c. Place the lid back on the pan and wait for the fire to run out of oxygen ; d. Flee from the house; all is already lost ; Show Question ; a. Vomiting ; b. Dysentery ; c. Parasites ; d. All of the above ; Show Question ; Bread ; Apples ; Hands ; Broccoli ; Show Question ; Hold with your fingers clenched inward ; Throw into the air and slash with ninja-like precision ; Chew the food and spit it back out like a mama bird ; Lay your hand flat, press down firmly ; Show Question ; a. Blackberries, Mushrooms, Wine ; b. Tomatoes, Whisky, Salt ; c. Cranberries, Carrot Flower, Sugar, Water ; d. Cranberries, Pepper, Beer ; Show Question ; a. Growing herbs and spices ; b. Foraging for wild edible mushrooms ; c. Carving funny faces on gourds ; d. Raising livestock ; Show Question ; a. Yeast ; b. Oregano ; c. Pepper ; d. Cheese ; Show Question ; a. Powdered sugar on toast ; b. Fruit-filled pastry ; c. Cream-filled bread ; d. The thymus gland of an animal ; Show Question ; a. Depolarizing ; b. Dredging ; c. Delousing ; d. Deepening ; Show Question ; a. Yogurt ; b. Cheese ; c. Milk ; d. An actual animal head ; Show Question ; a. Differentiation ; b. Dichotomization ; c. Detoxification ; d. Fermentation ; Show Question ; CRAM! ; Fungus ; Toenails ; Phlegm ; Show Question ; a. Melting Chocolate ; b. Hollandaise Sauce ; c. Custards ; d. All of the above ; Show Question ; a. 25 degrees ; b. 165 degrees ; c. 650 degrees ; d. 1,245 degrees ; Show Question ; a. Increases the boiling point of the water ; b. Makes the water tastier ; c. Brings 7 years of good luck ; d. Causes the pot to explode ; Show Question ; Boil until all of the water evaporates ; Use a spoon to fish out one noodle for taste test ; Stick your hand in to get a feel ; Place ear close to the water and wait for the noodles to stop screaming ; Show Question ; a. One hour under the broiler ; b. 25 minutes at 450 degrees ; c. 40 minutes at 350 degrees ; d. Serve it raw ; Show Question ; a. works ; b. boils ; c. spoils ; d. burns down the house ; Show Question ; a. Maillard Reaction ; b. Murhpy's Law ; c. Flavoritization ; d. Spontaneous combustion ; Show Question ; a. Bovine essence ; c. Myoglobin ; c. Cowglobin ; d. Ethanol ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Entomologist Start Exam ; Show Question ; a. A bag of marbles' worth ; b. 100x their weight ; c. An elephant's worth ; d. 10,000x their weight ; Show Question ; a. Weevils ; b. Butterflies ; c. Scarab beetles ; d. Locusts ; Show Question ; a. Several hours ; b. One day, exactly ; c. Mere seconds ; d. A couple years ; Show Question ; a. The length of a car ; b. The length of a football field ; c. 10 city blocks ; d. From Charleston to Welch ; Show Question ; a. Bees ; b. Moths ; c. Flies ; d. Spiders ; Show Question ; a. Wings ; b. Eyes ; c. Having six legs ; d. Fur ; Show Question ; a. Making eggs ; Bathing ; c. Parties ; d. Grooming ; Show Question ; a. Pelvis ; b. Abdomen ; c. Thorax ; d. Head ; Show Question ; a. Brain ; b. Spine ; c. Eyes ; d. Solar Plexus ; Show Question ; a. Nuclear fission ; b. Fluorescence ; c. Bioluminescence ; d. Static electricity ; Show Question ; a. Pupa ; b. Crisis ; c. Larval ; d. Goth ; Show Question ; a. Honey ; b. Royal jelly ; c. Flowers ; d. Beeswax ; Show Question ; a. Abandon them ; b. Pat them ; c. Glare at them ; d. Kill and eat them ; Show Question ; a. A transient ; b. A butterfly ; c. A filthy free loader ; d. A four-legged Australian termite beetle ; Show Question ; a. Washington, D.C. ; b. France ; c. Tanzania ; d. Antarctica ; Show Question ; a. A proboscis ; b. A probiotic ; c. A protozoa ; d. A prosthetic ; Show Question ; a. To hunt ; b. To feel the fresh spring breeze ; c. To dance ; d. To mate and lay eggs ; Show Question ; a. A bumblebee ; b. A wasp ; c. A spider ; d. An aphid ; Show Question ; a. A beetle ; b. A grasshopper ; c. A moth ; d. A silkworm ; Show Question ; a. Forever ; b. Six years ; c. Five minutes exactly ; d. Over a week ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Herpotologist Start Exam ; Show Question ; a. Turtles ; b. Frogs ; c. Snakes ; d. Alligators ; Show Question ; a. Must rely on external heat sources to regulate body temperature ; b. Are able to regulate their body temperature through psychic powers ; c. Only eat insects and animals smaller than they are ; d. Carry their young in a pouch ; Show Question ; a. Breathe in outer space ; b. Eat 150 times their body weight in a single session ; c. Render themselves completely invisible ; d. Shoot blood from their eyes ; Show Question ; a. The ability to speak with snakes ; b. Paralysis and respiratory failure ; c. Wild hallucinations and the acceptance of Communist ideals and propaganda ; d. Feelings of euphoria followed by delusions of paranoia ; Show Question ; a. Pain and swelling in the bite area ; b. Uncontrollable laughter and the enhancement of recreational activities ; c. Immediate death ; d. An uncontrollable and intense appetite ; Show Question ; a. A 3-legged, horned Frog ; b. Part of a Chryslus Corvega ; c. An alligator Snapping Turtle ; d. A legendary cryptid ; Show Question ; a. 24 hours ; b. 30 minutes ; c. It really depends on Tommy's lifestyle, diet and the kind of car he drives ; d. Tommy is already dead ; Show Question ; a. Gila Monster ; b. Diamondback Rattlesnake ; c. Bullfrog ; d. Coral Reef Snake ; Show Question ; a. Euphoria and vivid hallucinations ; b. Increased strength and agility ; c. The ability to see sound waves ; d. Swamp itch ; Show Question ; a. Parasitic Species ; b. Egotistical Species ; c. Ritualistic Species ; d. Invasive Species ; Show Question ; a. Blend into its environment ; b. Shed its own tail as a distraction ; c. Extend neck fins and spit an acidic irritant at the dog ; d. Grow to 4 times its size ; Show Question ; a. Bunch ; b. Blob ; c. Clutch ; d. Kit and Caboodle ; Show Question ; a. Its Blue Tongue ; b. Its ability to give birth to live young ; c. Snake like skin ; d. All of the above ; Show Question ; a. Poisons are ingested, venom is injected ; b. Poisons are non-lethal, venom is lethal ; c. Poison starts with a "P" and venom starts with a "V" ; d. They are the same thing ; Show Question ; a. Frogs are cold blooded while Toads are warm blooded ; b. Frogs feel jealousy while Toads are narcissistic ; c. Frogs smooth mucus-covered skin, Toads have rough, dry skin ; d. Frogs are herbivores and Toads are carnivores ; Show Question ; a. Turtles live near water while Tortoises live on land ; b. Turtles are amphibians while Tortoises are mammals ; c. Turtles enjoy a variety of human foods, Tortoises try to keep it natural ; d. Turtles have a half shell while Tortoises have a full shell ; Show Question ; a. Bay Leaf ; b. Anaconda Meat ; c. Boiled Water ; d. Golden Dart Frog ; Show Question ; a. Ornate Box Turtle ; b. Japanese Giant Salamander ; c. Common Garden Snake ; d. Goliath Frog ; Show Question ; a. Break it's own toe bones and use them as claws ; b. Hum a hypnotic melody ; c. Whip its tongue at its attacker, like a medieval flail ; d. Emit noxious fumes to deter the attacker ; Show Question ; a. Omnivore ; b. Herbivore ; c. Carnivore ; d. All of the above ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Hunter Start Exam ; Show Question ; An open field ; A trail or desire path ; The supermarket ; Vietnam ; Show Question ; A body gripping trap ; A deadfall trap ; A snare ; A bear trap ; Show Question ; A black bear ; A fox ; A deer ; An opossum ; Show Question ; Case skinning ; Open skinning ; Dorsal skinning ; Cape skinning ; Show Question ; .950 caliber ; .308 caliber ; .45 caliber ; .44 caliber ; Show Question ; The flamingo ; The dodo ; The passenger pigeon ; The Siberian crane ; Show Question ; Turn him in for poaching ; Team up ; Avoid him for the rest of the trip ; Involve him in a hunting "accident" ; Show Question ; Golden Retriever ; St. Bernard ; Welsh Corgi ; Bloodhound ; Show Question ; Minigun ; Laser pistol ; Shotgun ; Missile launcher ; Show Question ; A tree ; A C.A.M.P. ; A blind ; A moose ; Show Question ; A red fox ; A deer ; A bear ; Susie ; Show Question ; Midnight ; Noon ; Afternoon ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Decoys ; A hunting dog ; Stron cologne ; A good personality ; Show Question ; American black bear ; Grizzly bear ; Panda bear ; Polar bear ; Show Question ; Communist ; Extinct ; Endangered ; Invasive ; Show Question ; Ocean shallows ; Freshwater rivers ; Saltwater river ; Natural harbors ; Show Question ; A leg-hold trap ; A deadfall trap ; A snare ; A glue trap ; Show Question ; Neck ; Rump ; Flank ; Shank ; Show Question ; Thought ahead ; Become vegetarian ; Maintained his firearm properly ; Nothing ; Show Question ; A shell ; A cartridge ; A magazine ; A ramrod ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Mammalogist Start Exam ; Show Question ; 5'7" ; 6" ; 200' ; 48' ; Show Question ; He's very social ; He's cancer resistant ; He plays well with other pets ; He's an introvert ; Show Question ; Europe ; Asia ; Africa ; Australia ; Show Question ; 2 ; 7 ; 4 ; 20 ; Show Question ; Bigger than a breadbox ; Bigger than a bicycle ; Bigger than an elephant ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Moose ; Wolf ; Beaver ; Goat ; Show Question ; Dogs ; Bears ; Deer ; Cattle ; Show Question ; They have hair ; Thye have ears ; They have legs ; They have brain ; Show Question ; Rodents ; Primates ; Lagomorphs ; Tadpoles ; Show Question ; A panther ; A sphinx ; A human ; The devil ; Show Question ; Dingoes ; Jackals ; Foxes ; Wolves ; Show Question ; Crocodiles ; Antelopes ; Elephants ; Humans ; Show Question ; Bucks ; Brothers ; Kits ; Lunch ; Show Question ; Xiaan ; Pangu ; Yao guai ; Youkai ; Show Question ; Opossum ; Mouse ; Tasmanian devil ; Chimpanzee ; Show Question ; They all have large ears ; They're very sinful ; They only eat tall grass ; They raise young in a pouch ; Show Question ; African elephant ; Blue whale ; Giant panda ; Reindeer ; Show Question ; I eat my greens ; I use tools ; I stand up straight ; I have five toes ; Show Question ; Kangaroo ; Snow leopard ; Dolphin ; Echidna ; Show Question ; Egypt ; Babylon ; China ; India ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Medic Start Exam ; Show Question ; Let him bleed for ignoring safety protocol! ; Let him bleed for ignoring safety protocol! ; Call an ambulance! ; Pull the arrow out the way it went in ; Show Question ; Blow a raspberry at her ; Treat her with Addictol ; Offer her money, no questions asked ; Give her some Mentats pro bono ; Show Question ; Stop worrying, as nuclear power is 100% safe and effective ; Take some Rad-X just in case ; Ask for a hazmat suit on arrival ; Don't go ; Show Question ; Fiberglass spool ; Wonderglue ; Abraxo cleaner ; Bloodleaf ; Show Question ; Rattle hands ; Shell Shock ; Cowardice ; Communism ; Show Question ; Scapula ; Humerus ; Pelvis ; Radius ; Show Question ; Lock Joint ; Scurvy ; Dysentery ; Rabies ; Show Question ; A few inches above the wound ; A few inches below the wound ; Around your head ; Directly on the wound ; Show Question ; Cardiologist ; Gastroenterologist ; Astrologist ; Oncologist ; Show Question ; Cystic fibrosis ; Influenza ; Diabetes ; Black lung ; Show Question ; Occipitofrontalis ; Rectus femoris ; Fibularis longus ; Pectoralis major ; Show Question ; A splint ; A vise-grip ; A ball-peen hammer ; Wonderglue ; Show Question ; Pull the plug ; Ethics has no place in science ; Keep her comatose ; Let her family decide ; Show Question ; Asclepius ; Zeus ; Poseidon ; Vulcan ; Show Question ; Hook up a blood pack intravenously ; Squish tick blood into his open wounds ; Cut your arm and feed him your own blood ; Take blood from his leg and drip it into his arm ; Show Question ; Green ; Blue ; White ; Gold ; Show Question ; Cancer ; Pneumonia ; Stroke ; Heart attack ; Show Question ; Lymphoma ; Hemophilia ; Carcinoma ; Blastoma ; Show Question ; Fever ; Hydrophobia ; Headache ; Vomiting ; Show Question ; My designated Vault-Tec vault ; My bedroom ; The school basement ; My parent's bedroom ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Swimmer Start Exam ; Show Question ; 2 boxes of Cram ; Salisbury Steak with a side of InstaMash ; A handful of Buffout ; A light snack ; Show Question ; Front Crawl ; Butterfly Stroke ; Speed Stroke ; Breaststroke ; Show Question ; Sprint towards the lifeguard to find out what he has to say ; Immediately stop running to avoid slipping on a slick surface ; Do five "jumping jacks" before getting on the next ride ; Do five "jumping jacks" before getting on the next ride ; Show Question ; Refuse to give her one, as chewing gum while swimming is a dangerous choking hazard ; Gladly offer her a stick, as chewing gum will maintain energy while swimming ; Ask if she's eaten dinner yet, as it could spoil her appetite ; Laugh in her face, as you'd never give away your last stick of gum ; Show Question ; You forgot to wake your swimming instructor up to let them know where you'd be ; You forgot that swimming while it's dark outside is always a bad idea ; You forgot that going swimming alone is extremely dangerous ; You forgot that you always need to shower before heading out for a swim ; Show Question ; Stop swimming every few strokes to catch your breath ; Alternate between having your face in the water and rhythmically breathing between strokes ; Rapidly inhale and exhale above water between each stroke ; Trick question - you should always hold your breath while swimming ; Show Question ; Swimming is still fine, as long as you're extra careful to avoid inhaling any water ; Natural water sources can be heavily irradiated, so limit swimming to pools and other closed systems ; All water is likely to be heavily irradiated, so swimming should be avoided ; All water is likely to be heavily irradiated, so swimming should be avoided ; Show Question ; Diving ; Kayaking ; Water Polo ; Breath-holding competition ; Show Question ; To encourage more socially-awkward scouts to socialize ; To have a partner for team-based aquatic competitions ; To have someone that can alert the lifeguard in the case of an emergency ; To have scouts watch themselves so the adults don't have to ; Show Question ; The water is too deep for some non-swimmers ; Strong current ; Depth is too shallow for beginners ; Too much urine increases water toxicity ; Show Question ; Flip the victim face-down, wrap your hands around their torso, lock your hands and vigorously squeeze ; Turn the victim's head to the side to drain water, then back to the center for mouth-to-mouth resuscitation ; Place the victim on their back, tilt their neck upwards, and give them space to allow them to breathe ; Shout loudly until the nearest Medical Responder Protectron hears and comes to save the day ; Show Question ; 4 feet deep - no problem! ; No more than 5 feet deep, otherwise you could get divers rash! ; A minimum of 7 feet deep should keep you safe! ; No less than 15 feet deep - a cautious scout is a living scout! ; Show Question ; Dehydration ; Heatstroke ; Hypothermia ; Xerophobia ; Show Question ; Face-down in the water with hands out and palms down, lifting your head to take deep breaths ; Calmly floating on your back, being careful not to make sudden movements ; Calmly treading water, alternating between movements of your hands and your feet ; Curled in a fetal position with your head above water, waiting for the Coast Guard to arrive ; Show Question ; The jackets are Coast Guard approved ; The jackets are in good and serviceable condition ; The jackets are the appropriate size for the intended user ; The jackets are all the required shade of orange ; Show Question ; The part where he drones on about cardiovascular fitness ; When he can't shut up about his improved coordination ; After the inane chatter regarding improved calorie burn rate ; The long-winded conclusion declaring the prevention of bacterial infections ; Show Question ; Limited visibility ; Drowning ; Currents and tides ; Water temperature ; Show Question ; Talk ; Reach ; Wave ; Throw ; Show Question ; Floating ; Sculling ; Treading water ; Flailing ; Show Question ; Remain calm ; Travel feet first ; Work your way to the edge ; Swim against the current ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Possum Exams Atomics Fan Start Exam ; Show Question ; Its Electrogons ; Its Nucleus ; It doesn't actually have mass ; Its belly ; Show Question ; Proton ; Neutron ; Electron ; Blastron ; Show Question ; A yearly lottery system ; Its number of Protons ; Its good looks ; Its value in United States Dollars ; Show Question ; The speed of light ; The speed of sound ; The speed of love ; The speed of a Fusion Flea Supreme ; Show Question ; Nuclear Splosion ; Electromagnofusionism ; Helioptropic Gnomes ; Nuclear Fusion ; Show Question ; The Noble Gases ; The Roberts ; The Halogens ; The Alkali Metals ; Show Question ; Radon ; Nobilitilium ; Royalium ; Americium ; Show Question ; Stop, drop and roll ; Use your pal Mack as a body shield to protect yourself ; Try to catch a peek at the mushroom could, but don't forget your sunglasses! ; Duck and cover ; Show Question ; Thorium ; Polonium ; Oxygen ; Uranium ; Show Question ; Get a close look at the label to determine the level of danger ; Secure the parameter, declare marshal law, and bring order to the swimming hole ; Leave immediately and find an adult ; Perform a taste test to make sure it's really nuclear waste ; Show Question ; Republic of Frankolandia ; Democratic People's Republic of Frankolandia ; Germany ; France ; Show Question ; The Fusion Cell ; A series of hamsters running on wheels ; Renewable Fossil Fuels ; A giant net to harvest passing space rocks ; Show Question ; Cubes of dry ice ; Solar cells ; Fusion core ; Plasma capsules ; Show Question ; Illness from over-exposure or consumption of irradiated foods ; Growth in unexpected and surprising places, such as new limbs ; A very small chance of global catastrophe ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Placebo ; Portopottee ; Positron ; Negatron ; Show Question ; Subatomic particles ; Ingredients to make nuclear cupcakes ; Radiation ; The base components of a lawnmower ; Show Question ; Nook-lar ; New-Q-ler ; New-clee-er ; N-yoo-cull-ay-ar ; Show Question ; The maximum amount of nuclear weapons that a storage facility can hold ; A very important meeting at your local church ; The amount of strength that can be used safely to punch a nuclear bomb ; The minimum amount of material needed for a sustained nuclear chain reaction ; Show Question ; Yellowcake ; Ur-ox-con ; Uranium fever dream ; Birthday cake ; Show Question ; Pure cobalt and pure fluorescent flux ; Pure violet and pure crimson flux ; Pure yellowcake flux ; All of the above ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Archaeologist Start Exam ; Show Question ; Papyrus ; Paper ; Stone ; Leather ; Show Question ; Its location ; Its relationship to nearby objects ; Its relationship to nearby features ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Kanawha country ; Barbour county ; Putnam county ; Roane county ; Show Question ; The Pillar of Hercules ; The Linear A tablet ; Mount Rushmore ; The Rosetta Stone ; Show Question ; Rome ; Troy ; Morgantown ; Sparta ; Show Question ; In a museum ; On my mantle ; Around my neck ; Around my dog's neck ; Show Question ; Museums ; Sunburns ; Gunfights ; Excavation ; Show Question ; The Carthaginians ; The Greeks ; The Normans ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Terracotta ; Lead ; Bronze ; Gold ; Show Question ; Brag to your friends ; Glue it all back together ; Clean and conserve fragile pieces ; Tell your supervisor ; Show Question ; Mt. Etna ; Mt. Vulcano ; Mt. Fuji ; Mt. Vesuvius ; Show Question ; Sell it on the black market ; Notify the county sheriff ; Stash it in a lockbox ; Try it on ; Show Question ; Carbon dating ; Uranium dating ; Speed dating ; Blind dating ; Show Question ; Yes, a felony ; Yes, a misdemeanor ; Yes, but don't worry about it ; No, of course not ; Show Question ; Goats raining from the sky ; There was no dark age ; Dogs vanishing ; Lack of Greek writing ; Show Question ; George Washington ; Tutankhamun ; Genghis Khan ; Isaac Newton ; Show Question ; Scan the area with lasers to make a map ; Blast down all the trees with a Gatling laser ; Try to hit something randomly with your laser pistol ; Use a laser pointer to direct your ruin-finding kitten ; Show Question ; Gold ; Steel ; Copper ; All of the above ; Show Question ; A lucky coincidence ; A jackpot ; A foundation ; A hoard ; Show Question ; Chichen Itza ; The Parthenon ; Machu Picchu ; The Taj Mahal ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Backpacker Start Exam ; Show Question ; Approach the bear and offer it some food ; Assert dominance; throw rocks and shout loudly at the bear ; Turn around and run as fast as she can ; Slowly back away and use a smooth calming voice while keeping an eye on the bear ; Show Question ; Close to a stream on a gentle hill ; In the middle of a well trodden path ; A cave filled with the bones ; Steep cliff near the side of a mountain - with the best view, of course ; Show Question ; It doesn't matter, because your clothing has no importance while outdoors ; Your Pioneer Scout uniform is all you need, it will protect you from everything! ; Wear several light, thin layers that can be removed or replaced as the temperature changes ; Expose as much skin as possible to the elements ; Show Question ; It's often very cold ; It tastes terrible ; It might contain dangerous parasites and bacteria ; There is no reason, drinking directly from a stream is a great idea! ; Show Question ; Maintain eye contact, make himself look as large as possible, and make a lot of noise ; Turn his back on the mountain lion and run away ; Assert dominance; Wrestle it into submission ; Play dead ; Show Question ; Throw rocks and sticks at the snake ; Attempt to grab it by the tail and fling it far away ; Give the snake a wide berth while keeping an eye on it ; Assert dominance; drop to the ground and make hissing noises ; Show Question ; After the sun sets ; Several hours before sunset ; First thing in the morning ; Middle of the night ; Show Question ; One to three weeks ; One minute, at a rolling boil ; At least one full day ; Boil it? But then it would be hot; that's silly ; Show Question ; Extra Rations ; Water Purifier ; Jangles the Moon Monkey doll ; A sturdy pair of comfortable shoes ; Show Question ; Throw them in the trunk of her car and start heading to the campsite ; Return the supplies to the store. Nature will supply all she needs on the camping trip ; Familiarize herself with all of the equipment by setting it up before the trip ; Skim through the instructions - how hard could it really be? ; Show Question ; Because otherwise you might freeze to death ; It will help to protect your from poison ivy, poison oak, and sun exposure ; Woodland animals are more afraid of humans that wear a lot of clothing ; The added weight of the heavier clothing will help you to build muscles ; Show Question ; Lyme disease ; The common cold ; Ticks don't spread disease ; Jitterbug disease ; Show Question ; East ; West ; Up ; None of the above ; Show Question ; 3 hours ; 3 weeks ; 3 months ; 3 years ; Show Question ; A big wuss ; Just a little sleepy ; Suffering from dehydration ; The victim of a voodoo curse ; Show Question ; Your friend's sleeping bag ; Strung up above the ground between tree branches ; Under your pillow ; In a deep hole that you've dug in the ground ; Show Question ; Make scientific observations, but otherwise leave them alone ; Eat them raw ; Rub them on your skin to create scent camouflage ; Rub them on your skin to create scent camouflage ; Show Question ; Begin tugging Charles' leg until its free from the trap ; Laugh at Charles for being such a dolt ; Disarm the trap and inject a Stimpak near the affected area ; He got himself into the situation, he can get himself out of it ; Show Question ; Stay put and make noise, so that someone will be more likely to find her ; Pick a random direction and run ; Eat all of her food and water to lower her carry weight ; Cry ; Show Question ; Survivors ; Trace ; Witnesses ; Leftovers ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Chemist Start Exam ; Show Question ; Addictol ; More Buffout ; Bufftats ; Nothing, let him dry himself out ; Show Question ; Rad-X ; Radaway ; A Stimpak ; Mentats ; Show Question ; Med-X ; Addictol ; Day Tripper ; Mentats ; Show Question ; Grape ; Berry ; Lime ; Orange ; Show Question ; Purified water ; Human blood ; Nuclear material ; Asbestos ; Show Question ; Antiseptic ; Psych-Out ; Daddy-O ; Bufftats ; Show Question ; Stimpak ; Radaway ; Calmex ; Med-X ; Show Question ; Asbestos and nuclear material ; Cloth and acid ; Fertilizer and concrete ; Oil and adhesive ; Show Question ; Nuclear material ; Nuka-Cola ; Acid ; Oil ; Show Question ; Raw fluorescent flux ; Plastic ; Fiberglass ; Asbestos ; Show Question ; The List of Chemical Elements ; The Big Book of Chemistry ; The Chemist's Cookbook ; The Periodic Table of Elements ; Show Question ; Kerosene ; Petroleum ; Water ; Nuka-Cola ; Show Question ; A chemical makeover ; Magic ; A chemical transformation ; A chemical reaction ; Show Question ; Daddy-O ; Calmex ; Day Tripper ; Buffout ; Show Question ; Hallucinations ; Buzz brain ; Increased hunger and thirst ; Numbness and tingling ; Show Question ; Lab coat ; Protective Eye Wear ; Gloves ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Stop, drop, and roll ; Rub his eyes until the chemical wears off ; Pour a chemical with the opposite PH balance into his eyes to neutralize it ; Find the nearest eye wash station and begin flushing his eyes for 15 minutes ; Show Question ; In a closed room away from others ; Under a fume hood with the ventilation system turned on ; Under a fume hood with the ventilation system turned on ; In the classroom with the rest of your classmates ; Show Question ; A Stimpak ; Radaway ; Rad-X ; Vodka ; Show Question ; A great way to kill time while waiting for experiments to finish ; Never acceptable ; Acceptable, but only after you finish your experiments ; All fun and games until someone loses an eye ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Collector Start Exam ; Show Question ; $40 ; $5 ; $29 ; $200 ; Show Question ; The Bat Babies ; The Trickster ; Maula: War Maiden of Mars ; The Virgin Eater ; Show Question ; The Flatwoods Monster ; The Mothman ; The Wendigo ; The Mega Sloth ; Show Question ; Astoundingly Awesome Tales ; Astoundingly Awesome Tales ; RobCo Fun ; Grognak the Barbarian ; Show Question ; Giddyup Buttercup ; Bot Models ; Teddy Bears ; Mr. Fuzzy Plush Dolls ; Show Question ; Spooky Time Mr. Fuzzy ; I Want to Go Home Mr. Fuzzy ; Candy Fan Mr. Fuzzy ; Ruby Tie Mr. Fuzzy ; Show Question ; Leader ; Small Guns ; Good Vibes ; Perception ; Show Question ; Tales From West Virginia ; Wild Stories of Appalachia ; Believe or Don't Believe ; It Came From the Moon ; Show Question ; Quantum Bear ; Teddy Fear ; Bubblegum Bear ; Lil' Ginger Snuggles ; Show Question ; Nuka-Cherry ; Nuka-Grape ; Nuka-Cola Wild ; Nuka-Kiwi ; Show Question ; Exciting Tales for Exceptional Men ; Unbelievable Stories for Manly Men ; Thrilling, True Stories for Rugged Men ; Outlandish Parables for the Modern Day Man ; Show Question ; The Starlet Sniper ; The Crimson Cannoneer ; The Saffron Swordsman ; The Periwinkle Pistoleer ; Show Question ; Comrade Chubs ; Proletariat Pete ; Bourgeoisie Betty ; Kapitalist Karl ; Show Question ; Warrior Studios ; Planned Diversion Programming ; Occult Studios ; RobCo Gaming Division ; Show Question ; Dark Alley Comics ; Phenomenal Comics ; Alternating Currents ; Hubris Comics ; Show Question ; Ragnarok ; Commie-Kazi ; Dr. Brainwash and the De-Capitalists ; The Destitute Deviant ; Show Question ; The Mistress of Mystery ; The Silver Shroud ; Professor Platypus ; Manta Man ; Show Question ; Gymnastics ; Lockpicking ; Mixology ; Occult Worship ; Show Question ; Plasma weapons ; The trebuchet ; Nuclear weapons ; Biologial weapons ; Show Question ; Crazed Magazine ; Scouts' Life ; Live & Love ; Tesla Magazine ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Electrician Start Exam ; Show Question ; Move it out of the way with a stick ; Move it out of the way with your bare hands ; Call the power company to report it ; Hop over it ; Show Question ; A lemon ; A potato ; Salt water ; All of the above ; Show Question ; It's grown as a crystal ; It's harvested in the wild ; It's made of other materials ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Senior Electrical Director ; Gaffer ; Lightmaster ; Chief Electrician ; Show Question ; Volatility ; Variance ; Violence ; Voltage ; Show Question ; An arrow pointing at a circle ; A curly, looping line ; A zig-zagging line ; Two parallel lines ; Show Question ; Dangerous alternating current ; Mild passive current ; Worthless long current ; Filthy collective current ; Show Question ; Nickel ; Tin ; Stainless steel ; Teflon ; Show Question ; Michael Faraday ; Thomas Edison ; Nikola Tesla ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Volt ; Watt ; Ampere ; Pound ; Show Question ; Nothing special ; Socks ; Chainmail gauntlets ; Rubber gloves ; Show Question ; a Geiger counter ; A magnet ; A multimeter ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Unplug it ; Take the speakers out ; Prod it with a screwdriver ; Tune it ; Show Question ; Wood ; Copper ; Iron ; Mercury ; Show Question ; Transmuting boiled water directly into electricity ; Using radiation to turn turbines ; Using steam from heated water to turn turbines ; Using wind to turn turbines ; Show Question ; Benjamin Franklin ; George Washington ; John Adams ; Thomas Paine ; Show Question ; Solar panels ; Fusion cores ; Fission cores ; Coal ; Show Question ; Stoning ; Soldering ; Gluing ; Soldering ; Show Question ; Thunder Mountain Power Plant ; Monongah Power Plant ; Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 ; None of the above ; Show Question ; The sudden flow of electricity ; Your magnetic fields swapping ; Mr. Handy's vindictive personality ; The removal of electric insulation ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Gardener Start Exam ; Show Question ; Blackberries ; Strawberries ; Orange ; Elderberries ; Show Question ; North America ; South America ; Asia ; Appalachia ; Show Question ; A tree ; A berry ; A melon ; Grass ; Show Question ; The Red Gardens of Wallachia ; The Garden of the Winding Path ; The Charleston Botanical Garden ; The Hanging Gardens of Babylon ; Show Question ; Insects ; Birds ; Bats ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Butterflies ; Beetles ; Ladies ; Cockroaches ; Show Question ; Dung beetles ; Flies ; Grasshoppers ; Stink bugs ; Show Question ; Edaphology ; Soilology ; Hydrology ; Waste management ; Show Question ; A trowel ; Duct tape ; A spade ; A rake ; Show Question ; Hydrogen ; Oxygen ; Einsteinium ; Calcium ; Show Question ; An English garden ; A Biergarten ; A kitchen garden ; A hanging garden ; Show Question ; Herbicides ; Infanticides ; Regicides ; Pesticides ; Show Question ; Gregor Mendel ; Geoffrey Chaucer ; Manfred von Richtofen ; Grognak the Barbarian ; Show Question ; Tobacco ; Sunflower ; Pomegranate ; Maize ; Show Question ; A minigun ; A laser rifle ; A garden gun ; A hunting rifle ; Show Question ; Hibernation ; Digestion ; Deoxygenation ; Photosynthesis ; Show Question ; A botanical garden ; An orchard ; A vineyard ; A waste of time ; Show Question ; Cacti ; Cranberries ; Bananas ; Sunflowers ; Show Question ; Metallurgy ; Literature ; Botany ; Archaeology ; Show Question ; Lemons ; Cashews ; Melons ; Pumpkins ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Leatherworker Start Exam ; Show Question ; Dying ; Tanning ; Slapping ; Shaving ; Show Question ; The topside ; The rump ; The underside ; The eyes ; Show Question ; Coloring the leather ; Waterproofing the leather ; Dressing the leather ; Making the leather into a saddle ; Show Question ; Old ; Made of calf ; Made of human ; Made of smelly socks ; Show Question ; No ; Yes, red ; Yes, white ; Yes, blue ; Show Question ; A decorative way of sewing leather ; Hiding Buffout in the seams ; Decorating with beads ; Chiseling pictures in the leather ; Show Question ; A tool used for gripping leather ; A strip of leather ; A scandal ; A large percussion instrument ; Show Question ; Saddle stitching ; Cross stitching ; Hand stitching ; Time stitching ; Show Question ; Stitches too pieces of leather together ; Makes the leather flimsy and weak ; Makes the leather thinner without weakening it ; Rolls the leather into a little ball ; Show Question ; Tooling ; Squashing ; Crimping ; Etching ; Show Question ; Drawing ; Graining ; Giving it the ol' once over ; Caning ; Show Question ; It looks soggy ; It holds its shape ; It tastes better than normal leather ; It's very sticky ; Show Question ; Freshhide ; Rawhide ; Sloppyhide ; Redhide ; Show Question ; A thin, smoky liquid poured over the leather ; A wax rubbed into the leather ; A type of tiny hammer ; A little stamp ; Show Question ; Deer ; Dolphin ; Kangaroo ; Kitten ; Show Question ; A tan house ; A tanning salon ; A tango ; A tannery ; Show Question ; It decomposes less ; It becomes softer ; It will make you more popular ; It hardens your soul ; Show Question ; Goats ; Cattle ; Sheep ; Ducklings ; Show Question ; The stingray ; The koala ; The triceratops ; The monkey ; Show Question ; Exhausting ; Tidying ; Smelting ; Finishing ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Metalworker Start Exam ; Show Question ; Union-organized strikes ; Power outages ; Mutant mole-people attack ; Enemy bombing runs ; Show Question ; Flatwoods ; Grafton ; Watoga ; Welch ; Show Question ; Putty ; Liquid ; An alloy ; Useless ; Show Question ; A typewriter ; A wrench ; A fire extinguisher ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Laser rifles ; Gatling guns ; XVB02 "Vertibirds" ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Wood ; Coke ; Diamond ; Humanity ; Show Question ; Forming ; Joining ; Gelding ; Cutting ; Show Question ; A strip mine ; An arsenal ; A foundry ; A mill ; Show Question ; A smelter ; A hacksaw ; A sledgehammer ; Dynamite ; Show Question ; A drill press ; A lathe ; A shear ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Gold ; Money ; Steel ; Pigs ; Show Question ; Farrier ; Machinist ; Blacksmith ; Jeweler ; Show Question ; Platinum ; Iron ; Copper ; Gold ; Show Question ; Molding ; Casting ; Bronzing ; Dangerous ; Show Question ; Thin metal ; Wafer metal ; Sheet metal ; Leftover metal ; Show Question ; A blackhead ; A goose head ; A Martian head ; A shop head ; Show Question ; A torch ; A freezer ; Duct tape ; Wonderglue ; Show Question ; Adding material ; Removing material ; Standing material on its head ; Burning material ; Show Question ; Blowing the fire out with air ; Dousing the fire with water ; Feeding the fire with air ; Playing accordion-like music ; Show Question ; Water ; Magma ; Sewage ; Hot air ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Miner Start Exam ; Show Question ; Mount Blair ; Whitespring ; The Devil's Backbone ; Philippi ; Show Question ; Hornwright Industrial ; Garrahan Mining ; AMS ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Argon ; Oxygen ; Carbon ; Plutonium ; Show Question ; The Safety Suit ; The Titanium Titan ; The Mine-O-matic 3000 ; The Excavator Power Armor ; Show Question ; A sentinel species ; A lookout ; A sucker ; Bait ; Show Question ; Europe ; Africa ; Appalachia ; Antarctica ; Show Question ; Lifts minerals with magnets ; Nothing ; Dissolves minerals for safe extraction ; Sucks up minerals through a vacuum ; Show Question ; Black damp ; Fire damp ; Stink damp ; Towel damp ; Show Question ; A train ; A yacht ; An aeroplane ; A rocket ship ; Show Question ; Safety ; Communism ; Democracy ; A raise ; Show Question ; Get a job at Red Rocket ; Attend Vault-Tec University ; Get a job at Garrahan Mining today! ; Become a Pip-Boy game developer ; Show Question ; Europe ; Southern Africa ; Appalachia ; Central Asia ; Show Question ; Salt ; Glass ; Granite ; Pyrite ; Show Question ; Shovels ; Bucket-wheel excavators ; Earth-breakers ; Backhoes ; Show Question ; 1945 ; 1918 ; 1848 ; 1849 ; Show Question ; Cleared out toxic gasses ; Warmed them up in the winter ; Created delicious carbon monoxide ; Fractured rock with thermal shock ; Show Question ; Drift mining ; Hand mining ; Ice carving ; Earth moving ; Show Question ; High velocity mining ; Mountaintop removal mining ; Quarrying ; None of the above ; Show Question ; Recovering recyclable materials ; Reclaiming landfill area ; Airing out landfill soil ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Visit a psychic ; A scale-model experiment ; A feasibility study ; Just go for it ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Musician Start Exam ; Show Question ; By timbre ; By color ; By pitch ; By difficulty ; Show Question ; The Gothic era ; The Romantic era ; The Experimental era ; The Modern era ; Show Question ; An aerophone ; A percussion ; An ancient one ; A boring one ; Show Question ; A big group of people playing different instruments ; A chorus of talentless snobs ; A waste of time ; A small team of highly experienced musicians ; Show Question ; Harsh discipline ; A gavel ; Winks ; Hand gestures ; Show Question ; Joseph Smith ; Francis Scott Key ; Al Capone ; Sam Blackwell ; Show Question ; The Dead Marcher ; The Mad Marcher ; The March King ; The Lord of the March ; Show Question ; Yankee Doodle ; The Star-Spangled Banner ; Be Glorious, Our Free Motherland ; March of the Volunteers ; Show Question ; Flat ; Sharp ; Neutral ; With gusto ; Show Question ; An annoyance ; A vocalist ; An audologist ; A superstar ; Show Question ; The Red Baron ; Duke Ellington ; Elvis Presley ; George Washington ; Show Question ; Drums ; Verbiage ; Improvisation ; Harmony ; Show Question ; A Protectron ; A radio ; An amplifier ; A bigger guitar ; Show Question ; Castanets ; Lithophones ; Tambourines ; Cymbals ; Show Question ; A pep rally ; A parade ; A football game ; All of the above ; Show Question ; Its tempo ; Its tone ; How many days of practice you need ; The conductor's contact information ; Show Question ; The Great Oneness ; The Music of the Spheres ; The Circle of Life ; The Temporal Tragedy ; Show Question ; Celleography ; Soundology ; Audiology ; Musicology ; Show Question ; Cantata ; Embarrasing ; A capella ; A get-rich quick scheme ; Show Question ; Tone deafness ; Poor long-term memory ; Lameness ; Nerdiness ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Photographer Start Exam ; Show Question ; Development ; Imaging ; Halidification ; Painting ; Show Question ; 2076 ; 1822 ; 1922 ; 1989 ; Show Question ; A landscape ; A biography ; A portrait ; A reflection ; Show Question ; A funnel ; A series of tubes ; An iris ; A lens ; Show Question ; Turn them in to the authorities ; Put them in a shoe box for safe keeping ; Use them to sneak into the base ; Sell them to the highest bidder ; Show Question ; It looks cool ; Making positive photos from it ; It weighs less than positive photos ; There is no benefit ; Show Question ; How much air reaches the film ; The film's risk of financial loss ; How much light reaches the film ; When the film's naughty bits are showing ; Show Question ; Smoking kills ; Smoke and nitrate create a deadly gas ; Sloth is a gateway to darker sins ; Nitrate film is very flammable ; Show Question ; Film ; Glass ; Copper ; Diamond ; Show Question ; Daguerreography ; Daguerreotypy ; Daguerreophy ; Louistypy ; Show Question ; Tenebris locus ; Senility ; Camera obscura ; Photogenesis ; Show Question ; Their evil twins ; Their brains ; Their kitchen ; Their soul ; Show Question ; Silver halide ; Sodium chloride ; Amethyst ; Ice ; Show Question ; Luxility ; Photosensitivity ; Photonic resonance ; Light shyness ; Show Question ; A vault ; A boudoir ; A darkroom ; A sightless chamber ; Show Question ; Its expectations ; Its temperature ; Its lens ; Its shutter speed ; Show Question ; Latent ; Secret ; Crystal ; Hidden ; Show Question ; A daguerreometer ; An aperture ; A wet plate ; A worm gear ; Show Question ; The exposure ; Mark ; The focus ; The film ; Show Question ; A lithogrpah ; A photographic painting ; A sketch ; A print ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Rail Enthusiast Start Exam ; Show Question ; Coal ; Wind ; The sun ; Oxen ; Show Question ; A snow plow ; A cow catcher ; A horse slicer ; A bovine bulldozer ; Show Question ; Grafton Station ; The Emmett Mountain Disposal Site ; Top of the World ; The Mount Blair Trainyard ; Show Question ; Someone who drives trains ; Someone who builds trains ; Someone who studies trains ; A bum who rides the rails ; Show Question ; Derails trains when they enter unauthorized areas ; Changes the subject ; Allows a train to fly ; Unloads cargo off a train car ; Show Question ; A hamster wheel engine ; A steam engine ; A nuclear engine ; A diesel engine ; Show Question ; Wagon makers went on strike ; The Pacific Ocean was much nicer than the Atlantic ; Gold was discovered in California ; To search for Lewis and Clark ; Show Question ; 10 feet ; 6 inches ; 10 miles ; 500 miles ; Show Question ; The lead train engineer ; The train doctor ; The rail manager ; The conductor ; Show Question ; Hell on Wheels ; Bar Baronies ; Tamations ; Dogtowns ; Show Question ; An engineer's ; An outlaw's ; An expressman's ; A cargomeister ; Show Question ; The Red Russian Railroad ; The Trans-Siberian Railway ; The Railroad to Nowhere ; The Great Big Eastern Railway ; Show Question ; The Orient Express ; The Golden Way ; The Welch Railroad ; The Sunnytop Steamer ; Show Question ; Fuel Buddies ; Tankers ; Tenders ; Coal Capsules ; Show Question ; Having an extra engineer out front pulling ; Using two locomotives for extra power ; Using double the amount of fuel ; Something little Scouts don't need to be learning about ; Show Question ; 6:00 pm ; Midnight ; Never ; 3:00 am ; Show Question ; Trackspace ; Track suit ; Spaceage ; Track gauge ; Show Question ; China ; Germany ; The United Kingdom ; Canada ; Show Question ; 10 mph ; 100 mph ; 500 mph ; 6,000 mph ; Show Question ; Coal ; Men ; The sun ; Electricity ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Robotocist Start Exam ; Show Question ; a. Approach the robot and ask if it is feeling well ; b. Attempt to hack into the robot and cease its operations ; c. Leave immediately and tell an adult ; d. Shout at the robot until it goes away ; Show Question ; A. Mr. Hands ; b. Mr. Handler ; c. Mr. Handsy ; d. Mr. Handy ; Show Question ; a. Law Enforcement ; b. Emergency Medical Technician ; c. Actor and Thespian ; d. Fire Brigadier ; Show Question ; a. Grafton ; b. Watoga ; c. Charleston ; d. West Virginia isn't a real thing ; Show Question ; a. Jetpack ; b. Legs ; c. Arms ; d. Sensor Module ; Show Question ; RobotCorp ; R-Company ; Rockin' Robos ; RobCo ; Show Question ; a. 3 ; b. 4 ; c. 5 ; d. 6 ; Show Question ; a. Jet Boots ; b. Helicopter Kick ; c. High-power Head Laser ; d. Wit and Charisma ; Show Question ; a. Chemical Weapons ; b. Your words ; c. Pulse Weaponry ; d. Ballistic Weapons ; Show Question ; a. Release deadly gas ; b. Self-Destruct ; c. Use its jetpacks to fly away ; d. Attempt to serve its opponents tea ; Show Question ; a. Cargobot ; b. Eyebot ; Covert-o-Matic ; d. Mr. Gutsy ; Show Question ; a. The Botcopter ; b. The Bot-o-bird ; c. The Vertibird ; d. The Vertiplane ; Show Question ; a. Mr. Handy ; b. Protectron ; c. Sentry bot ; d. Assaultron ; Show Question ; a. Harry the Mr. Handy ; b. Sid the Sentry Bot ; c. Petey the Protectron ; d. Anna the Assaultron ; Show Question ; a. The Bysshe Company ; b. Hubris Comics ; c. Vault-Tec ; d. General Atomics International ; Show Question ; a. Hornwright Industries ; b. Super Duper Mart ; c. West Tek ; d. Poseidon Energy ; Show Question ; a. Attach a siphon tube to the flux output ; b. Reroute the energy through the effector range systems ; c. Replace the major and minor circuit boards with axium type boards. ; d. Literally none of these words mean anything ; Show Question ; a. Serve and Secure ; b. Protect and Serve ; c. Dip and Dive ; d. Protect and Destroy ; Show Question ; a. Tesla Science Magazine ; b. Live & Love ; c. Scout's Life ; d. Tumblers Today ; Show Question ; a. Autonomous ; b. Intelligent ; c. Smart ; d. Emotional ; View Score / __________________________________________ }} Back Category:Wild Appalachia terminal entries